1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electrolysis cell with a solid substance electrolyte for water dissolution, wherein an alternating bipolar plate is provided on both the anode side and the cathode side, with porous substances between the plates and electrolyte, and more particularly, to such a cell wherein the electrolyte is made of a synthetic polymer, and the electrolyte is structured as a foil with a catalyst on both sides thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art:
Electrolysis cells for water dissolution by using organic solid substance electrolytes in the form of synthetic polymer foils are familiar. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,039,409 and 4,057,479. The numerous problems involved in supplying water and electricity, in the contacts with the solid electrolytes, and in removing gases, have caused manufacturers to attempt to solve these problems by selecting particular material and by designing particular structures and models. Because no single material optimally fulfills the aforementioned conditions even closely, one usually has to depend upon compound constructions and compromises.
The conditions for an even distribution of electricity as well as the suffusing of solid electrolyte foils on their entire surface, as well as an internal contact of the foils with the actual electrodes were only partially fulfilled in the above-mentioned designs. For laboratory purposes and small dimensions, such types of constructions may be adequate, but for large surfaces of electrolysis cells in industrial plants, they would require corresponding modifications.